mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Game Codes
This wiki has very strongly enforced a no code revealing policy. I have let the 'make your car small' code stand as it was revealed by an official source in the Lego forums with the announcement of the game's release. However now a second code has been revealed and I don't know where that code came from. Are we going to enforce our 'no revealing codes' policy on the Robot Chronicles game? 16:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :*Sighs* Should we really have this policy go as far as banning stuff that are cheatcodes? I can see stuff like to get MLN items and such, or that are abusing the system, but stuff to make things small in a semi-related game? -- 21:34, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I have always thought that the draconian enforcement of this policy was unfriendly. Certainly some codes like the LEGO World Event Badge should be banned. Other minor codes, and especially codes revealed through official LEGO sources in public places seen appropiate. 21:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::I completely agree. If I'm completely honest, I would say codes should be allowed on the Wiki, with exception to those specifically banned by LEGO (The Mag code, World Event code, and illegal codes such as glitch exploits). This would mean B.I.O codes, LU VIP codes, obtaining the Delivery and Electro Pellet Inductor Modules and TRC codes should be allowed, as they are readily available in the forums. ::: 21:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::I kinda agree, like the enhanced Pellet Module, that's been posted in the LU news articles IIRC... But what about those that haven't had any internet exposure in terms of codes that give special rewards or such? =/ And by internet exposure I mean legit from LEGO. ::::To kjhf, ... Wait, we don't have the method of obtaining Delivery, even though it's as easy as getting a sticker? >_> And I thought I heard something about the Mag code being revealed somewhere, or did I imagine that? -- 21:58, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::We do have a way of getting Delivery, though we decided against posting it (check under the deleted contribs ;)), under the same logic as the Electro Pellet Inductor Module. Both need a method, or code, in getting it. As for the mag code, if you can find it under the LMBs, then it's legit. (After all, each message must be approved first). Otherwise, no don't reveal it. ::::::I'm pretty sure it was floating around for a while when it first came out. I wouldn't really use the approved thing as a method of judging whether or not to add it though... And I'll go check that, since it'd be like not allowing any of the loops or stickers that require a message sent out. -- 22:09, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, so are we going to update the policies? 12:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I vote yes. If the code can be found in an official public LEGO source (website, especially the forums) then it should be allowed. 17:26, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Shall we put a poll on the Main Page, or perhaps here? We can make an announcement to direct people and vote here. ::::Sounds like a good plan. Lets put the poll on the main page. Save everyone a click. 17:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::It's up! ::::::So far they say we can say most of the codes.-- 21:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::... I wonder if they realize that means that other badge as well, the event only one. -- 21:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I don't know why someone would be dumb enough to post "illegal" codes on this site. If one has followed the Metru Nui section of Bionicle AT ALL, one would know exactly how to guess the Kanoka Codes. There are only a thousand possibilities, even if one hasn't followed that, anywho. And BIO codes? For goodness' sakes, THEY'RE ALL OVER THE INTERNET!!!!!! There are even Youtube videos that have BIO codes on them!!! The World Event code-thing? You can no longer even type the thing in, so what's the point of posting it? That was the biggest mystery out there, second only to perhaps the two exclusive BIO codes (all three of which I got by perusing the Interwebz, by the way). And I don't think that keeping the TRC codes "secret" is of any use, whatsoever. Those should be made public, as they already have been by official sources (aka Lego.com). I think I covered all the possibilities.... - 22:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Just because someone does something doesn't mean that you should. If your friends were all jumping off a 2km high cliff, would you also? I think that if the LEGO message boards allows them, then we should also. 23:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I agree. I will tell the mag code as soon as the code thing starts.-- 23:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I agree to put codes but not the very important ones.-- 02:41, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah like links to activate the invisible avatar glitch, or the lego world event code.-- 11:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Or any of the links that directly cause bad stuff(Like the IA Glitch). Those and the World Event Badge Code shouldn't be put up. But the others, as long as they're actually revealed by LEGO somehow online, or otherwise has a way to get it easily, unlike what user to be the second Pellet Module, then I don't mind. -- 18:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :So far the poll is showing a majority vote in "free codes" (except illegal Invisible or Echo's Avatar Glitches). May I remind you if we do go ahead, it means we'll give out the World Code - however, the Code Module got removed, didn't it? So we can feel no guilt in giving it out as no-one can get the code any longer. :Is everyone happy now? It means MLNWiki will operate a completely open system about codes, except for the illegal glitches. : 22:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I think all of the codes SHOULD be availible on pages, but they would be made invisable like secret networker's names, that way if someone doesnt want to know the secret they wont HAVE to see it :Is that what you meant by free codes? I second Omega Blademan's comment. No glitch, no World Event Badge Code. Only codes that have been publicly revealed by LEGO somehow online. 06:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't like that idea. If someone got a certain code to get a certain thing they will feel... like something special. Revealing the codes on a complete wikia like this one might ruin the whole game! I say: Keep the policities like they are now. 17:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Isn't that going a little... far? I could say that revealing the Secret Networkers like we have been ruins the game, but is it really true? No. And there are also some that have been obtained by almost everyone, if not everyone already, in MLN. Does that mean the game's already ruined? -- 18:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure.-- 21:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ----- I've updated the Codes Policy. If you have time, please read it. If not, I'll summarise: "The secret codes on MLNWiki must be hidden by using the template, and properly referenced to a LEGO site." So the LEGO VIP codes are fine (I have found Newsletter Archives on the website.) However, BIO codes are not, unless we can find LMB posts that have them in. Also, the LEGO World Event Badge is still prohibited, as are the illegal glitches. Affected pages that now have codes: *Delivery Arcade Game *Electro Pellet Inductor Module *LEGO Club Magazine Badge, Rank 1 *The Robot Chronicles I'd call this closed? 18:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC)